


defying augury

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Unwilling to turn back or yield... (Poem)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	defying augury

**Author's Note:**

> A poem based on vague OTP thoughts

unwilling to turn back or yield  
we stand upon the battlefield  
the gods above and hell below  
they disapprove so down we’ll go  
to fractal fires burning bright  
to brave the incandescent light  
still now, my heart, be not afraid  
the deal is done, the price is paid  
no time to haggle over cost  
nor to mourn the things we’ve lost  
what lies ahead will sustain us  
when gods and laws have turned to dust


End file.
